


Love Powder No.9

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dry Humping, F/M, Language, Minor Character Death, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Reader, a hunter friend of the Winchesters who dabbles in witchcraft, has a solution when her angelic lover is dosed with a lust powder.





	Love Powder No.9

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

“She’s heading outside!” Dean shouted at you, making a run for the back door. You took the front exit, shouting for Sam. The younger Winchester came running and together the two of you ran for the backyard where Dean and Gadreel were facing down your runaway witch. **  
**

It wasn’t supposed to go down like this. The hunt was supposed to be an easy one, one lone witch outnumbered and outmatched. Originally, only you and Dean were going to take the job, something quickly shot down by Sam and, surprisingly, Gadreel. It wasn’t like the angel to speak out against you, but he’d been adamant about tagging along. Honestly, you’d agreed with Dean when he said all four of you going out on the hunt was overkill. But Sam had insisted, as had Gadreel and rather than argue, you’d kept your mouth shut and packed a bag.

Now it looked as though they’d been right to worry; this witch had been nothing but trouble from the start. She had a list of victims a mile long and needed to be dealt with, permanently. Sam was going to be insufferable, you just knew it. He just loved to tease you and there was no way he was passing up a chance to taunt Dean with ‘I told you so’. If it meant all of you making it out okay, you’d gladly put up with his jokes.  So long as you all survived.

Following the sounds of shouting and gunshots, the pair of jumped into the fray, dodging as the witch sent a ball of fire your way. You deflected it with a counter hex, sending the fire away from your friends. With a flick of your wrist, you sent a surge of energy at her, the blow catching her in her side and sending her stumbling. She turned her attention toward you, a look of hatred flashing across her face. “Traitor!” she hissed. “Hunting your own kind, aiding these butchers!”

“I am not your kind, you twisted bitch!” you shouted. “I am nothing like you!”

She gave a wordless scream, throwing out her arm and hurled a hex bag your way. Before you had time to dodge it, you heard a deep voice shout “No!” and Gadreel dove in front of you, the bag hitting him dead on. A shimmering green powder exploded forth, completely enveloping your angelic lover. You watched in horror as he crumpled in on himself.

“Gadreel!” you cried out, forgetting entirely about the witch. You lurched forward, diving for his prone form and rolling him over. Distantly, you were aware of several gunshots and the sound of the witch screaming. None of that mattered to you; all you cared about was the fact that Gadreel wasn’t responding to your desperate pleas. His chest rose and fell, so you knew at least that you hadn’t lost him, but he wouldn’t wake up.

Two pairs of feet joined you, barely visible through your panicked tears. Sam reached down to lay a hand on your shoulder. “It’s okay, it’s okay, he’s just passed out. We’ll get him back to the bunker and figure out what’s wrong,” he reassured you.

Dean shifted nervously beside you. “Come on, we gotta get out of here. No way none of the neighbors didn’t hear that.” Sure enough, the sound of sirens in the distance grew steadily louder.

Forcing down your panic, you nodded and got to your feet. The boys each took one of Gadreel’s arms and hefted him to his feet. The four of you hobbled to the impala, parked far enough away from the witch’s house to not raise suspicion. Sam and Dean eased Gadreel into the backseat and you climbed in after. As soon as everyone was inside, Dean floored it, tearing out into the night.

Luck was on your side in one way at least; the hunt hadn’t been all that far from the bunker, a mere hour and a half away. But to your worried mind, every second seemed to crawl by. Your eyes never left Gadreel’s face, searching for any sign of consciousness. But he never so much as twitched the entire drive home, and by the time Dean pulled up to the bunker, you were beside yourself with panic.

It took some navigating, but they managed to get Gadreel inside and into your shared bedroom. Seeing him stretched out on your bed, you could almost believe he was merely sleeping- if angels slept. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, you vowed you’d do whatever it took to see him awake.

You joined Sam and Dean in the library, both already pulling out books on spells and enchantments. You sent them looks of gratitude, and grabbed one for yourself. Dean pulled out his phone and you could hear him dialing Cas, letting him know what happened. Unfortunately, he was too far away to help, visiting Claire over at Jody’s place.

Sam dug something from his jacket pocket and on close inspection, you saw it was the witch’s bag that she’d had on her when she was taken down. “Think you can find out what the hell the powder was with this?” he asked you.

You nodded, determined to do just that. Rooting around through it, you could tell the witch was bizarre even by your standards.  Most of her spells and hex bags were standard, but with peculiar twists. One that was usually used to force the victim to spill their darkest secrets had been modified to focus solely on their dirtiest fantasies. And that was one of the tamer examples. Some were meant to cause humiliation, while others would ensure a painful death. No wonder this twisted bitch had been kicked out of her coven. A surge of anger went through you, a sense of petty glee filling you that she was dead. Your only regret was that you weren’t the one to pull the trigger.

The three of you had been at it for several hours, interrupted only when you got up periodically to check on Gadreel. His condition didn’t change and that scared you. Around hour three, you heard something that made your heart leap. Gadreel stood in the library doorway, chest heaving, his fists flexing at his sides. He called your name again, voice growling it out in a low rumble. Your momentary elation at seeing him up was overshadowed by concern- something was still very wrong.

He called for you a third time, stalking toward you with determined strides. He completely ignored Sam and Dean, his focus only on you. You stood from where you were seated, looking up at him uncertainly as he came to a stop in front of you. Your heart was pounding in your chest as he towered before you, jaw clenched and face full of hunger. He brought his hands up to your shoulders, and without hesitation, he pulled you into a rough kiss.

You gave a startled squeak as his tongue pushed into your mouth forcefully, seeking out and tangling with yours. Everything else ceased to exist- all that mattered was Gadreel and his kiss. You weren’t aware of the boys moving until you felt hands ripping you away from Gadreel. You were shoved behind a wall of plaid as the brothers shielded you from Gadreel’s sight.

He snarled at them, actually snarled. A stab of lust went through you at the sound.  With what looked like the last of his self control, Gadreel gritted out, “Samuel, Dean, do not ever seek to separate me from my mate again. I swear I shall show you both all the wrath of Heaven if you try. Stand aside. Now.”

The boys backed away steadily, pushing you back with them. The wheels in your head were turning furiously, trying to come up with what spell would cause Gadreel to act this way. That it was the powder’s influence was obvious; Gadreel was never so forceful with you, he was the most courteous of lovers. And he never spoke to the Winchesters, or anyone for that matter, the way he just had. It just wasn’t in his nature.

With a start, you realized what powder she’d thrown at him, intended for you. She really was a crazy bitch- she’d dosed him with a lust spell. And a highly concentrated one from the look of it. You swore silently when you remembered that there was no counter curse, the only remedy being time. You had no choice but to let it wear off. Just as you reached this conclusion, you heard a rustle of wings, and suddenly Gadreel appeared behind you. You didn’t have a chance to react before you were on the other side of the library, wrapped in his arms.

The boys gave startled shouts, starting in your direction before Gadreel lifted his head and growled in their direction. Given the seriousness of the situation, you knew it was inappropriate to find the sound so arousing, but fuck if that wasn’t hot.  A pulse of lust went through your core and Gadreel whipped his head down, nostrils flaring as he took in your scent. He pulled you closer to him, nuzzling into your hair. “Mate,” he whispered roughly. “My mate.”

Being very, very careful to keep your focus on him, you instructed the boys to back off. When they objected, you said, “Look, I know what spell she used, okay. The bitch was pretty fucked up and it looks like she used a lust spell on him. Our only option is to let it work it’s way out of his system. Listen, I know what I’m doing. I’m going to take him back to our room and I’m raising the barrier spells on it. You guys won’t hear a peep.”

It took a moment for them to process your words, both of them looking thoroughly disgusted when they understood what you were implying. You paid them no mind, telling your angel to take you to your room. His pupils got impossibly wider at your words, only a thin ring of green visible around the black. His grip around you tightened and with a flutter, you found yourself back in your bedroom.

You barely had time to recite the incantation to raise the barriers before he was on you, literally. You bounced slightly as your back hit the bed, Gadreel crawling over you in an instant. A snap of his fingers and the two of you were completely naked. His thick cock was rock hard, jutting proudly away from his body to curve up to his stomach. The head was an angry red, leaking a stream of precum from the tip. He claimed your mouth in a fierce kiss, one meant to dominate. You responded eagerly, opening for him and welcoming him inside.

One of his hands crept up to massage at your breasts, rolling and plucking the nipples into hard peaks. He used the other to steady himself over you, unwilling to give up his claim. You felt his grace washing over you, no stranger to the warm tingling sensation. It dragged over you like a dozen hands, pulling and fondling at you all at once. You whimpered into Gadreel’s mouth, brain overwhelmed with stimulation.

He responded with a harsh tweak of your nipple, his grace latching onto the other. It sucked at you, unrelenting as you thrashed beneath him. Other tendrils of grace ventured lower, running over your lower half. It toyed with your lower lips before thrusting inside. You squealed as it filled and stretched you. He bit down on your upper lip, nibbling on it harshly.

His grace set a punishing pace, pumping in and out of you. Gadreel rutted his hips against you, his cock rubbing against your core. He finally let you tear your mouth away from his, a gasping cry leaving you as he worked your body faster. The head of his cock brushed against your clit, drawing moans of pleasure from both of you. He angled his hips to do it again, over and over until it became too much. You both came with shouts of ecstasy, his hot come spurting out over your stomach as your pussy spasmed around his grace. Lightning danced behind your eyes as your climax went on and on.

After a few minutes, he gradually slowed down, coming to a stop and withdrawing his grace from your sensitive cunt. You whimpered at the loss, mind still trying to process the mind blowing orgasm you’d just experienced. Gadreel’s hand released your nipple, moving up to cup your face. His thumb stroked along your cheek; you relaxed into the gesture- this was the Gadreel you knew. The cloud of lust lifted temporarily from his eyes as he said, “Oh my love- forgive me. I don’t know what’s come over me. The last thing I remember is the witch aiming for you. When I awoke, you were gone and then seeing you with the Winchesters…”

His hand tightened ever so slightly as his grace returned, moving over you and winding you up for round two. It seemed the spell hadn’t worn off with only one orgasm; you watched as his eyes hazed over once more, his cock already fully erect.  “Seeing you with them,” he continued, his voice pitching lower, “drove me mad. And to have you taken from me, hidden from me…it will not do. You are  _my_ mate, not theirs. It is  _I_  who shares your bed, not Sam, not Dean. It is  _my_  name you shall scream.”

He punctuated his little speech with a rough thrust of his grace inside you once more. You cried out helplessly, head falling back into the pillows. His lips descended on your offered throat in a frenzy. He nipped at your skin, biting down and sucking his mark for the world to see. Your neck would be a patchwork of bruises at the rate he was going. You writhed against him, lost to the pleasure he was causing. Your hands came up and wrapped around his back, pulling him closer to you, the sweat of your bodies mixing with his come on your stomach.

Gadreel groaned as your nails raked down his back, the pain of it seeming to spur him on. He snapped his hips against yours, desperately chasing another release. One of his hands wound into your hair, gripping just tight enough to get your attention. Balancing on his elbows (and probably aided by his grace) he reached between your heaving bodies with his other hand to rub his thumb over your clit. You cried out, approaching the edge at a breakneck rate. Just before you could fall over into bliss, he rammed his cock into you, hips pistoning, the slap of skin echoing through the room back at you.

You came sobbing his name, body convulsing beneath him uncontrollably. Pleasure, sharp and sweet, sang through your tired limbs. He didn’t stop, didn’t even slow down, lost to the spell as he sought out his own release. All you could do was hold on as he pounded into your sensitive pussy. Finally he came, shouting your name to the stars themselves. Hot jets of come filled you, triggering aftershocks in your aching cunt. You moaned at the feeling, knowing that he wasn’t done with you yet.

Sure enough, once he stilled above you, his cock weighed heavy inside you, still as hard as if he hadn’t just fucked your brains out. A whine escaped you as he withdrew, his movements sluggish. His cock left you with a lewd squelch, his come spilling out onto the sheets. You let out a ragged groan as he turned you over onto your stomach, pulling your hips up so your ass dangled in the air. Forcing your arms to work, you pushed up onto your hands, the feeling of your combined release trickling down your thigh and sending shivers through you. You waited as he positioned himself behind you, lining himself back up with your entrance.

Incoherent whines escaped you as he pushed slowly back into you, his cock throbbing against your walls. He allowed you a moment to brace yourself before pulling out and pushing back in with rough, slow thrusts. His hands gripped onto your hips tight enough that you were sure there would be finger shaped bruises in the morning. You couldn’t find it in you to care. The world faded away until all that was left was this bed and the two of you.

Gadreel pounded into you steadily, the heavy weight of his balls slapping against your ass. His grace returned with a vengeance, narrowing in on all of the areas Gadreel knew were guaranteed to get a reaction. Grace toyed with your nipples, pinching and sucking at the hard buds. A bit of it found the patch of skin just beneath your ear that never failed to having you calling his name. Your clit was attacked by fierce strokes of it, grace latching on and suckling at your swollen nub.

A steady of stream of sobs and expletives left you as he played your body like an instrument. You were answered by his own growls and moans, Enochian slipping past his lips with a snarl.  This wasn’t love making; it wasn’t even fucking. This was  _mating_ , raw, feral, and uncontrolled. This was marking and claiming for all of Heaven and earth to see that you belonged to him and he to you. After this night, no one would question your claim on each other.

You felt yourself approaching the edge yet again, so close to climax you could almost taste it. Mustering up your strength, you begged, “Please Gadreel, please let me come. I need to come, Gad. So close Gad, please.”

Bending over your back, he whispered in your ear. “You beg so beautifully. Your body pleads for release, your soul sings for it. I can give you what you need my love. Because I need to see it. I need to feel it, feel you come around my cock once more. Feel my come filling you, marking you as mine. And you are mine, my love. As I am yours. So come, dearest, come for me. Show me how beautiful you look while you come.” At his last word, a spare bit of grace found your g-spot and sucked hard. You screamed his name, orgasm ripping through you, your arms buckling from the intensity of it. Pleasure crashed down on you in rippling waves.

With a low rumble of Enochian, Gadreel followed you over the edge, the feeling of your pussy clamping down on him too much. He pulsed deep inside you, his warm come dripping free of your drenched channel. He stayed buried inside you for as long as possible, only moving away when his softening length slipped from your core. You collapsed on your side, unable to hold yourself up any longer. He landed on the bed right next to you, panting as though he’d just battled an army of demons.

Gadreel pulled you to him, unwilling to leave even an inch between you, and drew the covers over the two of you. Your arms wrapped around each other as you curled into his side, sweaty, sticky, and sated.  Already your muscles were beginning to throb, promising to leave you limping tomorrow. Before you could voice a word of complaint, Gadreel’s grace washed over you again, this time soothing your aching body instead of working it up. It was better than the greatest massage in the world, leaving you feeling relaxed and rested, not to mention cleaning away the sweat and mess between your legs. You sighed in content, feeling like you’d just stepped out of the shower after a long day.

Gadreel murmured words of endearment and apology in your ears until you shut him up with a kiss. “Gadreel,” you whispered sleepily, “you have nothing to be sorry for. A, it wasn’t your fault, it was the damn powder, and B, I’m not exactly complaining in case you haven’t noticed. Was it unexpected, suddenly being mauled by my sex-crazed boyfriend? Sure, of course it was. Doesn’t mean I didn’t like it. So stop apologizing.”

“Truly, my love? I haven’t scared you away with such rough treatment?” he implored, worry etched across his face. That wouldn’t do.

Lifting your gaze to his, you reassured him. “Yes, my angel, I’m positive. I love you and nothing will change that, especially not some hard fucking courtesy of a hex bag.”

He sighed in obvious relief. “That is wonderful to hear, beloved. Especially since I don’t believe the spell has worn off.”

Your eyes widened as you felt his rigid length bumping against your thigh once more. The gleam in his eyes danced mischievously as he rolled you on top of him, your hands splaying across his chest. This was going to be a long, long night.


End file.
